


Lucky

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phil POV, Post Star Wars Premiere, Rimming, Smut, Talk of Sex Toys, Top Dan Howell, don't mind me, i almost didn't tag it because i didn't want to mislead, just some self indulgent smut, the lightest d/s feel you can possibly imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: After The Last Jedi premiere, Dan and Phil have trouble keeping their hands off each other.





	Lucky

“God, I can’t wait to get you home.” 

Those were the words Dan had whispered in Phil’s ear. Right in the middle of  _ The Last Jedi  _ premiere.  _ God, I can’t wait to get you home.  _ In that low sexy sort-of posh voice that had always been such a turn on for Phil, even back when it wasn’t as deep and masculine as it was now.

Dan had looked liked an absolute dream all night in that stark white suit. There was just something about the contrast of his well fitting black shirt that made him look incredible. That made it impossible for Phil to take his eyes off him. And Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t love to watch Dan be watched—by the others, by the cameras— just walk around on that red carpet like he was fucking born for it. Phil could barely think of a time Dan had looked sexier. It had been driving him mad all night that he couldn’t reach out and touch him the way he wanted to. That he couldn’t let Dan touch him the way he wanted Dan to want to.

Phil loved it. Loved that the man everyone’s eyes were on only had eyes for him. He didn’t understand why it was true, but it was. He loved it.

As soon as they were inside their flat, Dan’s arms were around his waist from behind and Dan was breathing in his ear. “You looked so sexy tonight. I could barely keep my hands off you.”

“Me? You should see yourself.” Phil could sometimes barely believe that Dan wanted him, that he’d kept on wanting him. No matter how many other options he’d had—and he’d had plenty. Logically, he knew it went both ways, but sometimes he just felt his love for Dan so much, he couldn’t understand how he could be the only one to feel it.

Dan laughed in Phil’s ear—a low rumble that made Phil shiver. He helped Phil out of his shiny blazer, letting it fall to the floor. Dan kicked it out of the way.

“Yeah, babe.” Dan kept his voice low, vibrating against Phil’s skin. “You like how I looked tonight?”

Phil swallowed. “Gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.”

Dan swept his hand across the nape of Phil’s neck, then followed his touch with wet open mouthed kisses. His big hands slid down Phil’s back and untucked his shirt from his trousers. Those hands moved underneath his shirt. They were warm and steady as they slid up and up to Phil’s nipples. Dan knew Phil’s body so well. He knew just how to rub and pinch, just how to make Phil weak at the knees. 

Dan rutted against Phil, rubbing his bulge against him. “Can you feel that? You make me so hard.” Dan pinched Phil’s nipples again. Harder this time. 

A tiny whimper fell from Phil’s lips and he leaned back against Dan, his head tipping back. 

“I love how you much you like that, baby.” Dan let out a shuddered breath hot against Phil’s skin. “Are you hard for me too?”

Of course, he was hard. He’d been hard the whole time. Practically since they’d walked through the front door. 

Dan’s hands moved back down and one of them rubbed right over his erection. His thumb moved back and forth, touching in just the right way. Phil made a weak little noise.

“You _ are _ hard for me. I love that.” Dan let out a groan, unsteady in a way that let Phil know they were both just as affected. “So fucking big.”

Phil blushed. “ _ Dan. _ ”

“It is. Biggest cock I’ve ever had.”

“It’s the only cock you’ve ever had.”

Dan just kept rubbing Phil. Rubbing him and rutting against him. “Only one I need, baby.”

“Do you… do you need it today?” Phil asked.

Dan left his hand between Phil’s legs but he stopped touching. He nuzzled his nose into Phil’s neck. “Are you not in the mood?”

“Not to top.”

Dan grumbled softly against Phil’s skin and kissed his neck wetly. “Good. I wanted to fuck you anyway.”

“You can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Stuff like what? That I want to fuck you. That I can’t wait until I’ve got you on your back, spreading your legs for me. Begging me for it.”

Phil went hot all over. “I don’t beg.”

“Oh, baby. Yes, you do.” Dan growled in Phil’s ear. “It’s okay. I beg for you too.”

He did, and Phil couldn’t take it anymore. Not for another second. He needed Dan’s mouth on his. He turned around in Dan’s arms. Before Phil could kiss Dan, Dan was kissing him.

Dan was kissing him. It was almost as hard to believe now as it was all those years ago on the Big Wheel.

His lips were big and warmer than even the rest of him. Phil had always loved the way Dan kissed, like he knew exactly what he was doing, even when he didn’t. He loved Dan’s bravado—loved that he brought it with him everywhere, even to bed.

And now Dan was leading him to the bedroom, backing him up, kissing him the whole way. Clumsy as he was, Phil would be afraid to have his eyes closed, as he tried to navigate his way backwards, but Dan was there guiding him. Phil trusted Dan to have it under control, to get him there safely. Just like he did so often in their lives--out of the bedroom and in it. When Phil would wander off at airports, Dan would gently reel him back in.When Phil would get thrust into a confrontation, Dan would help him fight his way through it. When Phil would want to try something new with each other, Dan would tell him it’s okay, would laugh and say ‘our bed is a no kink shaming zone’. This time was no different than all those others times. 

Dan backed Phil up against the bed and Phil sat down on the edge, still achingly hard in his trousers. Phil looked up at Dan and stopped breathing. He was impossibly beautiful like this—his curls looked incredible, he had that little rosy spot on his cheek and his lips were wet and red. And there he was just looking down at Phil like Phil was something to eat. Something he might just starve without. 

Dan shrugged out of his suit jacket, then slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Phil started to stand up, to reach out for him, but Dan just pushed him back on the bed.

“Don’t touch. Just watch me.”

Phil rubbed the heel of hand against his bulge. God, he was aching. Always aching for Dan.

Dan finally got all the buttons on his shirt undone, revealing his chest. It was firmer and broader now than it used to be. Age and exercise five times a week looked incredible on him. Phil loved how Dan was getting so much bigger than him. It was a fucking turn on.

Dan was just standing over Phil now in nothing but those white trousers that hugged his thick thighs, that were so tight his hard cock looked absolutely obscene beneath them. Dan flicked open the button and tugged down the zipper. His eyes were intensely focused on Phil. All Phil could see were those dark eyes staring down at him like Phil was the only thing they could see. 

It made him nervous, even after all these years, being the subject of that kind of intense scrutiny from a man like that. Phil was so crazy for Dan, even after all these years. It actually felt like it was getting worse, getting stronger. It wasn’t normal. They should probably be studied by like sociologists or something.

“I want you,” Dan said. “Every single fucking part of you.” Dan’s hands were in his pants now. He was rubbing himself. “Take your clothes off.”

Phil did as he was told until he was bare naked in front of Dan, who still had his hand down his pants.

“Shit, baby,” Dan said, then moved forward. He backed Phil onto the bed with his body and his mouth. Dan was licking into Phil’s mouth, pressing their tongues together. God, Phil loved having Dan’s tongue in his mouth and he loved when Dan would suck on his. Messy and wet, but he loved being messy and wet with Dan.

Dan kicked his shoes off and they thudded on the hardwood, but Dan’s trousers were still on. Phil liked the way they felt against his bare legs. Sometimes Dan would leave his trousers on while he fucked Phil. If they were rushed, Dan might just tug them down enough to get his cock out and bend Phil over. It was so hot to feel rough fabric against his legs in moments like that, but tonight, Phil wanted all of Dan, bare and warm and wanting him. 

He reached down and helped Dan tug those trousers off, and then Dan’s mouth jumped back to his neck. Biting and sucking and daring at breaking skin. They’d gotten rather good and not bruising each other like that, but there was something about testing it, about getting close. 

“I just want to do it,” Dan mumbled. “I want to suck bruises all over your neck. I want everyone to see it.”

Right now, Phil wanted Dan so badly he’d let him mark him all over—pretty pink on his skin just the way Dan liked it. 

“Do it.”

Dan raked his teeth over Phil’s neck. “I’m so tempted. I could. I could do it so everyone knew.”

“ _ Dan. _ ”

“You want that, don’t you? You want everyone to know you’re mine. That I’m yours too. That they can’t fucking have me. Can’t fucking have you.”

“Yes,” Phil said. “God, yes.” He loved that they could pretend at this during sex—or maybe it was that they pretended otherwise the rest of the time. 

Dan’s mouth was on Phil’s nipple again. Sucking. Biting. Moaning. 

Phil couldn’t help the high pitched noise he made, couldn’t help arching into the touch and curling his toes. Nothing in the world felt like that. Nothing.

Dan sat back, his thighs bracketing Phil’s legs. His cock was so hard. It was dripping too—right onto Phil’s balls. Dan moved his body up Phil’s until those thighs that had been over his legs were near his head. Dan wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked it a few times, then placed the tip at Phil’s lips.

“Want your mouth. Want it so bad.” He traced it across Phil’s lips. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

Phil answered by taking the tip of Dan’s cock between his lip and sucking.

Dan let out a hot, dark groan as he thrust into his Phil’s mouth—not too much, but enough to make Phil’s heart start pounding harder. He loved when Dan did this and Dan knew it.

“Such a good mouth for me. You look so good like this. Lips stretched around my cock. Perfect, pretty lips.” Dan rubbed Phil’s cheek pressing on his own cock through the skin.

Phil loved the feeling on his tongue, heavy and full. He loved the taste of Dan’s skin. The saltiness of it, and the little spurts of pre-come, made his head spin. He loved that Dan could take him like this. Phil loved a cock in his mouth. They both did. It worked out well for them.

Dan pulled away at just right them time. Phil’s jaw was aching and his lips were a little sore too, but they were quickly soothed by Dan’s soft mouth on his. The kiss was gentle, tender, and Phil relaxed into it. 

“I can taste me in your mouth,” Dan said against his lips.

Phil doubted it was true, but it didn’t matter. It was hot to hear. 

“Turn over, Phil,” Dan said. “I’m going to eat you out.”

Phil turned over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. He was ridiculously hard and couldn’t help but thrust against the mattress.

“God that’s hot,” Dan said. “Keep doing that. Fuck the bed, baby.” He ran his hands over Phil’s ass and squeezed. “So desperate. Love you like this.”

“Dan, please.”

“Oh I don’t know. I think this might be all you need.”

It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t. “Dammit, Dan. Touch me.  _ Fuck _ .”

Dan let out a deep laugh and softly smacked Phil’s ass. “Told you you begged.”

Phil felt himself flush, but he didn’t care. So what if he begged? He had no problem begging for Dan. Who wouldn’t beg for him?

He felt Dan’s hands on his ass, felt them spreading his cheeks and then there was Dan’s wet tongue sliding over him. God, that felt good. Inside and out. To know Dan wanted him that much, enough that he loved to do this. Just kiss and lick until his spit was dripping all down Phil’s legs. And that tongue pressing inside him. He was delirious with it. 

“You taste so good.” Dan’s words were muffled. “I could eat your ass all day.”

“ _ Dan.”  _ For some reason, the crudeness of the phrasing had Phil burying his face in his pillow. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

“Why not? That’s what I’m doing, isn’t it?” Dan bit gently at one of his ass cheeks. “Babe, can you hand me the lube from the drawer?”

“Is it in yours?”

“I think so. Unless, you took the other night when I was busy playing Skyrim.”

Phil giggled. “Oh yeah. It’s in my drawer.”

“You horny little shit.”

Phil fished the bottle of Durex out and tossed it back at Phil. “I used your vibrator too.”

“Which one? The pink one.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Dan asked.

Phil said, “So nice.”

“Not as nice as me though, right?” Dan said and Phil heard the sound of the cap being popped open.

“Never.”

“Good,” Dan said, then slid a single, slick finger into Phil.

“Fuck,” Phil moaned. “Fuck.” 

“You like that?”

It was so tight. So full. He loved it. 

Dan fucked with that single finger and then pressed in a second. Phil hissed at the stretch but it felt so good to be opened up like that, to feel Dan curling those big fingers into his prostate. Phil was sweating, shaking, pushing back against it because he needed more. He needed it right now.

“That’s right, baby,” Dan said. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. So hot. You’re so hot.”

“Need you. Need you. Please.” Phil was begging again as he pressed his face into the pillow. He still didn’t care. He’d beg all night long if that’s what it took. 

Dan scissored his fingers and  _ fuck  _ that was so much. “You want another finger or you want my cock?

“Dan, just.  _ Please.” _

“Can you say it? Can you tell me you want my cock?” Dan said, breathily. Not like he was trying to be demanding, just like he just really wanted to hear it from Phil’s mouth.

Sometimes things like that were hard to say for Phil, even when it was just Dan. He carried some of his awkwardness and nervousness into moments like this. Sometimes he wished he was bolder in bed, but having sex didn’t change his personality. Phil was still just himself here. Thankfully, Dan seemed to like it just fine. Phil the way he was, no pretense. Phil tha was still a little shy, a little uncertain. That was good because Phil liked it that Dan was still dark, still dirty, still ready to take the lead when Phil needed it.

“I… I want your cock,” Phil managed.

“Fuck.” Dan pulled his fingers out and leaned over him. He wrapped his hands around Phil’s cock and stroked. Long, tight strokes, pausing to tease the foreskin, to slide his finger beneath it just like Phil liked.

Dan’s touch dropped away right when it was getting good. Phil whined, but could hear the sound Dan slicking his cock. Then, he traced it between Phil’s cheeks, right over the rim, over and over and—

“Dan. Stop it. I need you to—”

“What do you need?”

“F-fuck me.”

He kept just teasing and rubbing. “With what?”

“Your cock, Dan.” Phil whined. “Need your cock.”

Dan grabbed Phil by the waist and pushed him over, rolling him onto his back. God. Fuck. Phil loved it when Dan would just push him around like that, and he’d gotten even better at it now that he was working out so often. Dan just slotted between his legs and leaned down to kiss Phil again.

It was a little dirty now to be doing this, but Phil didn’t care. Dan wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Dan. That was all that mattered.

Dan was pushing back Phil’s legs and Phil was lifting his hips and they were still kissing when Dan pressed into him. They were both searching for breath, trying to find it in each other’s mouths as Dan moved deeper and deeper inside.

Sometimes Phil felt like he lived for this. Lived for having Dan on top of him, inside him. Lived for making a physical that connection they felt all the time. 

Dan pushed up, his biceps flexing—and they were good fucking biceps—as he held himself up over Phil to get a better angle to fuck in, right at Phil’s prostate. It didn’t take long in their relationship for Dan to figure out how to find it, how to tease it, and make every last part of Phil come to life. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Dan said. “So tight. God, I love this. Love you underneath me,  love you on my cock.”

“ _ Dan. _ ”

Dan pulled almost all the way out, then pressed back in deep. It was an incredible, hot stretch and Phil just wanted more. 

“You take it so good for me. Always have. Just letting me fuck you.”

Phil pushed back against Dan, his hands scrambling on the bed, then moving to the bare, soft skin of Dan’s back. It was like instant relief. That’s where they always should have been. How could he have forgotten how good it felt to have Dan under his hands. He raked his fingers down Dan’s back because he knew Dan loved it. The slightest tinge of pain. 

Dan hissed and bit at Phil’s bottom lip. Then, suddenly, Dan was leaning back and taking Phil with him without pulling out. Phil was now settled in Dan’s lap his legs wrapped around Dan’s back and they were face to face just holding onto each other as Dan was slowly thrusting up into him, guiding Phil with those solid strong hands. 

One of those hands moved away from Phil’s hips to wrap around his cock and slowly start to tug. Phil whimpered and buried his face in Dan’s neck.

“Shh,” Dan said gently. “I’ve got you.”

_ I know. _

It felt so damn good to just be held by Dan like this, inside and out, just cradled in strong arms as he fucked into him over and over. It was incredible—impossible sometimes it seemed—that two bodies were able to be this close, to feel all the same things at the same time. Dan was kissing his mouth and his cheeks and his ears and Phil felt tears prickling at his eyes because, God, to be loved like this by a man like that. Phil had no idea what he’d done deserve it. But they’d both learned long ago that love wasn’t something you earned or deserved, it was just something you were given. 

“I’m so lucky.” Dan pressed his forehead to Phil’s “God, I love you. So much. You have no idea.”

Phil just smiled. “I have some idea.”

It didn’t happen often, but that night, when they came, they came at the same time. Phil in long, hot spurts all over both their chests and Dan deep inside him, filling him up.

Afterwards, they laid beside each other on the bed, still on top of the covers. Dan was gently brushing back Phil’s hair, and they were sharing silent tender kisses as Dan’s come was leaking back out and slowly slipping down Phil’s thighs. It was dirty, but he loved the feeling. The reminder.

“Want to go get cleaned up?” Dan asked, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead.

“Already?” 

“We could clean up together. Shower, then a bath?”

“As long as we can use one of those fancy bath bombs of yours,” Phil said. “They make my skin supple.”

“They better, dear.” Dan snorted. “They cost like eighteen pounds a piece."

Phil sat up in bed. “Eighteen pounds, Dan? Are you serious? I’ve been using those every time I take a bath!”

Dan laughed. “I know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dan laughed again and slid out of bed. “I feel like that’s self evident. Are you coming?

Phil followed Dan out of bed. “Yes, but if we use a bath bomb we’re cracking it in half.”

  
  



End file.
